Foxleap
Foxleap is a reddish-brown tabby tomRevealed in the allegiances of Dark River. History In the Power of Three ''The Sight :Foxkit and Icekit are born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt. When Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit are playing a game with a mouse, Jaykit steps on Foxkit accidentally. When Firestar decides that Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit can become apprentices, Foxkit and Icekit say good-bye to the three older kits. Later, when the three kits move out of the nursery Hollypaw teaches Icekit and Foxkit some fighting moves. :Foxkit's sister Icekit develops a sore throat. When Hollypaw becomes a warrior apprentice, she finds Foxkit and Icekit play fighting. She helps them to counter attack each other. :When Whitewing runs back to camp, telling them that a dog has attacked WindClan, Ferncloud shields both him and Icekit, worried for them. Later, Ferncloud catches a sickness, then is forced to leave the nursery, leaving Daisy to take care of the two kits. :Foxkit and Icekit are then seen being chased by Birchfall and Berrypaw until the cats had to leave for warrior duties. :During the Daylight Gathering, Foxkit and Icekit have to stay in camp. Ferncloud orders them to catch her a fly, a beetle and some moss in order to keep them busy. They leave to find these items arguing about who will win. Dark River :When the fresh-kill pile is low, Foxkit gets a cold and says that he would eat a stale mouse. Daisy says that he and his sister, Icekit, can only eat warm fresh-kill. :The two kits are seen frequently play fighting and running around. When Hollypaw is playing with Cinderpaw after she hurts her leg, he and Icekit ask if they can play too. The game turns into a mock battle and Hollypaw notes that even the kits were ready for battle against WindClan. :Later when the WindClan kits go missing and everyone blames RiverClan, Foxkit and Icekit are willing to fight, only to be shooed into the nursery by Ferncloud who says they would only get in other cats' way. Outcast :He and Icekit help Lionblaze to repair the elders' den with brambles. They ask Longtail and Mousefur for a story and the elders tell the two kits about Tigerstar. :He is apprenticed to Squirrelflight and Icekit to Whitewing. :When Squirrelflight goes on the patrol to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, Squirrelflight requests to Firestar that Sorreltail should mentor Foxpaw. Eclipse :He returns from a patrol with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Berrynose. Foxpaw tackles Lionpaw, pretending Lionpaw is a fox. He says he wants to be called "Foxcatcher". At Honeypaw and Poppypaw's warrior ceremony, he argues with Icepaw, insisting he wants to be called Foxcatcher. This earns them both a scolding from Ferncloud as Firestar is waiting to speak. :He shows off his newly learned skills to Lionpaw, urged on by Icepaw, but Lionpaw sends them away. :When Sol comes to ThunderClan, Icepaw introduces herself and Foxpaw. Whitewing quickly steps in and takes them battle training despite Foxpaw's reluctance. He and Icepaw overhear Leafpool and Jaypaw talking with Sol about the disappearing sun. Jaypaw warns them to keep quiet about it and convinces them that Sol is only spreading gossip. :He helps repair the camp after the WindClan invasion. He later joins the battle patrol with Squirrelflight and Dustpelt. Before they leave he says goodbye to Ferncloud who tells him to do as he is ordered. :He fetches cobwebs with Lionpaw for Leafpool to treat Squirrelflight's wounds and helps build her a nest. :He boasts about his victory over a RiverClan cat to Icepaw and teaches Toadkit and Rosekit some battle moves when Lionpaw is too busy to do so. Long Shadows :Due to Squirrelflight's injury in the battle, Sandstorm becomes Foxpaw's temporary mentor until Squirrelflight recovers. :He and Icepaw get some help with the apprentice chores when the ShadowClan apprentices, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw come to ThunderClan with their mother Tawnypelt. He explains the benefits of the ThunderClan stalking techniques to Tigerpaw. :Foxpaw is affected by the illness in camp though recovers quickly. He is part of the patrol that go out to fetch bedding for the ill cats when they are moved to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. :When Foxpaw refuses to fetch bedding for the elders, Jayfeather threatens to tell Daisy that Foxpaw tried to feed Toadkit rabbit droppings, telling him they were a new kind of berry. Foxpaw is genuinely intimidated by this threat, while Icepaw didn't know what Jayfeather was talking about. :When the forest catches fire, he and Icepaw are led out of camp by their mentors. Sunrise :Foxpaw and Icepaw are seen cleaning out the elders' den, and later practicing fighting moves outside the apprentices' den. :When he is chosen to go on a border patrol with Sandstorm and Squirrelflight he is reluctant to go out of fear of WindClan. Squirrelflight gives him a choice between going with them or checking the elders for ticks, and he agrees to go. :He is asked to take Purdy to the elders' den to meet Mousefur and Longtail. :When Sol is brought to ThunderClan, he and Icepaw keep close to the more experienced cats. Once Sol is gone, he asks Lionblaze excitedly if it was hard to bring Sol to ThunderClan. :When Honeyfern is killed by the snake, he and Icepaw are sent with Lionblaze to fetch brambles to make a barrier. He voices the fear that Sol summoned the snake to kill Honeyfern, but this is quickly dismissed by Lionblaze. :He is the first to scent the three leaders of the other Clans. :When Whitewing starts kitting he alerts Lionblaze and Jayfeather In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :In the six moon time skip, Foxpaw and his sister Icepaw have become warriors, now known as Foxleap and Icecloud. :On the way to the Gathering, he questions why they were walking all the way around The Lake when they could have gone straight across the mud. Cinderheart explains that it is more respectful to take their usual route, to which Foxleap has no reply. He exchanges a glance with Lionblaze when Leopardstar struggles to leap into the branches of the tree at the Gathering. :He speculates about the Great Journey with Rosepetal, saying that he wasn't born then but it was probably exciting. He blames the blocking of the streams that feed The Lake on badgers. :When Dovepaw is chosen to go on the journey with Lionblaze, Foxleap and Icecloud question her beside the fresh kill pile, asking her how she knows about the stream and if she had a dream from StarClan. Jayfeather tells them it is between her and Firestar and that they should go and fetch some water for the elders instead of standing around doing nothing. Foxleap hisses in annoyance, but he and Icecloud go. :Foxleap gets excited about it raining when he is about to go on a water patrol. Squirrelflight hisses at him, saying the lake won't fill up with one rainstorm. He is subdued and promises to wash the moss that he dropped when they get to the lake. :He is on the patrol with Sandstorm, Icecloud and Toadstep that meet Lionblaze and Dovepaw when they return from their journey. He is the first to greet them and is sent ahead to tell the Clan of their return. Fading Echoes :He is first seen as a part of the patrol who attend the Gathering. On the way there he suggests leaving scent marks in ShadowClan territory to ''"see how they like it!". Rosepetal instantly agrees with him and Dovepaw notes that she seems to agree with everything he says. :When ShadowClan and WindClan start arguing over boundaries, Foxleap defends ThunderClan from Crowfrost, saying that they saved the lake. Onestar retorts that they all saved the lake and Firestar quickly ends the Gathering before fighting can break out. :He is seen escaping the camp with Thornclaw and Toadstep when the tree falls into the hollow. He later helps with the repairs to the apprentices' den. :In the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan he fights Crowfrost and is outnumbered by the ShadowClan warrior and two apprentices, Starlingpaw and Pinepaw who try and separate him from the rest of ThunderClan. He is helped by Ivypaw and Dovepaw who take on the two apprentices, allowing him to regain his balance and tackle Crowfrost. Toadstep joins him and they see the ShadowClan warrior off. They are beckoned by Brackenfur who explains the new plan to them. He helps Toadstep out by pushing Tigerheart away from him and later fights Owlclaw alongside Thornclaw. Character Pixels File:FoxleapKit.png| Kit Version File:Foxleap.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Foxleap.warrior.png| Warrior Version Quotes Family Members Father: :Dustpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Mother: :Ferncloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Sisters: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Brothers: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Brindleface:Revealed as Ferncloud's mother in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed as Brindleface's mother in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed as Brindleface's father on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :Frostfur:Revealed as Brindleface's sister in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Nephew: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Cousins: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Molepaw:Revealed Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Whitewing:Revealed as Brightheart's daughter in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters